


Coming Home - Stargate Style

by olli01a



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli01a/pseuds/olli01a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet are breaking the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home - Stargate Style

**Author's Note:**

> Kore betaed this story. Thank you very much.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit is intended in the writing of this story. Stargate - SG1 and its characters are the property of Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

Janet opened the door to the Fraiser residence. Sam waited to follow her lover in. They had made the decision to tell their family and friends. Both had agreed on who should be the first to hear the news.

“Cassie?” Janet hollered, hobbling on the cane she’d used since P3X-666. She really had proved to be a bad patient.

“She must be upstairs,” Sam said pointing at a pair of tennis shoes that looked as if they'd been kicked into a corner of the living room.

“I guess I have to tackle the stairs. Are you as nervous as I am.”

“Oh, Yeah,” the usually fearless Colonel replied.

They knocked at the door to the teen’s room but got no answer. Opening the door revealed she was at her desk typing away with headphones over her ears.

Janet smiled as Cassie bobbed her head to an indiscernible tune.

Eventually Cassie sensed the intruders and pulled her headphones off. “Hi.”

“Hi, sweetie.” Janet looked at Sam. “Uhm, we have something to tell you.”

The young woman grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial. “Hi, uncle Jack. They’re telling me. You owe me twenty bucks... Yeah. See Ya!”

Sam and Janet stood completely still gaping at their daughter. She had the worst and best of both of them.


End file.
